The Other World
by NathanScottJames
Summary: Dan married Karen but Keith betrayed him, winning Karen's heart. How would life be after this? Teenage drama. Love and tragedy. Will Dan take revenge on those who destroyed his life? How will the kids face the truth?
1. What leads us to today

This fanfic revolvs around what would have happened if Dan had stayed with Karen instead than with Deb. The first episode is to let you know how it all happened. I hope you like it. And understand it as i'm from Spain. If you have any questions to ask please do so. I hope it's all clear and that you like it as much as i do. Please add suggestions and comments to let me know if you liked it or not. Read, and enjoy!

* * *

Tree Hill wasn't a really big town in size, but it was widely known for having won the basketball state championship for 18 years in a row now. All this was thanks to coach Whitey Durham. Since he won the first championship, the Tree Hill Ravens have lost no games.

Tree Hill lived and lives for basketball, so do all those who live in it.

But it all started 18 years ago. Whitey Durham as coach, decided that a boy with some talent should play on his team. It was then when the ravens started to win all the games. The name of that boy was Dan Scott. Coach Whitey knew about him when Dan's older brother, Keith, told him about his talent.

Soon, Dan became the best player Tree Hill had ever seen. It was then when it all started. The ravens lost no games at all.

But Dan was after all a teenager and his impulses for the opposite sex were quite frequent. His girlfriend was captain of the cheerleader squad, her name, Karen Roe. She was young and atractive to everyone.

Unluckyly for Dan she was the end of his promisong basketball career. The day she got preganant, Whitey told Dan he wouldn't play any more. His dreams were destroyed.

But Dan thought about it and told hisslef that everything happens for a reason so he thought that the best thing to do was to take care of the baby that was on his way to the world.

Dan Scott was however a very unlucky man. What he didn't know is that Karen's best friend, Deb was pregnant too, the father, him. Deb told Dan one month after Karen did. It was kept as a secret between both of them as Deb didn't want to lose her best friend and Dan was afraid of losing the love of his life and one of his two sons.

Keith Scott was two years older than Dan. He also played basketball but he knew his brother was better than him so he decided to quit playing. Dan knew about it so he constantly pissed of Keith about it. Keith started to see his brother more as an enemy. What Dan didn't know is that Keith and Deb were best friends for a long time, so Deb decided that the secret should be unveiled and she told Keith. Keith promised her to keep the secret.

8 months later, Lucas Scott was born. He was the first child of a recently married couple. His fathers, Dan Scott and Karen Scott. 1 month after, Deb gave birth to a boy. But some complications during the birth of the baby killed her. Dan was now responsible of the baby, he named him Nathan. Afraid of telling the truth to his wife he decided that the best thing to do was give Nathan in adoption and so he did.

But as we all know by now, Dan wasn't lucky at all. Keith got custody of Nathan. Anger ran through his veins. He couldn't keep the secret anymore. It was time to tell Karen about Deb's pregnancy and Dan's son.

It was a rainy day when it all happened. Karen was feeding Lucas when there was a knock on the door. She thought it would be Dan so she went and opened the door. Standing outside was Keith. Wet. He carried a child with him. They all went in and Keith told Karen the whole truth. She couldn't believe she had been betrayed by those who she loved most.

Karen couldn't live any longer with a man that had hurt her so badly. She wanted the divorce, and Dan gave it to her without refusing to do it as he saw that it was all his fault.

Since that happened Karen and Keith grew closer and decided that the best thing to do for both kids was to make them feel safe. The best way to manage this was if they both

got married and started their own family. They did so.

When Lucas nad Nathan were 4 years old, Karen and Keith married. When the two kids were old enough to know the truth they were told and they accepted it without complaint. Nathan knew his mother had died when he was born, and both boys knew who was there real father.

Karen and Keith had tought them the meaning of love and family so both grew up comfortably and healthy loving Karen and Keith who were after all the ones that had raised them, their parents.

* * *

I know it's been ashort episode. Next one will probably be short too, but don't worry because they'll get bigger with time. So please add a comment.


	2. What seems to be the present day

Nemo123489, thanks a lot for your review. I really apreciate it and i like the idea that you are really hooked with the story specially now that it has just started. I hope you like tis episode too.

* * *

Ok, so here is my second episode of this story, and it comes to show us how the world is today, and how are each of the characters. There will be more characters but i'm not introducing them yet. I think this episode is alittle longer than the previous one, and there is no t much action as it's a description, but don't worry, because the action wil start next episode. Once more, please make comments about it. Read and Enjoy!Tree Hill High is specially known for it's basketball team. The coach Whitey Durham has won 18 state championships through out his life, all of them with the Tree Hill Ravens.

* * *

The season has just started and the two best players are the Scott brothers. Everyone in Tree Hill knows their story, about the father who lied and the mother who died. But even those who feel bad for them know that they don't care about their past, they only want to play ball, the sport they were borned to play.

Lucas Scott, the older brother, is the best of the two, he knows it. But he isn't good at everything. When it comes to school, he has a hard time preparing for exams. He always passes all exams but it is just quite difficult and it means that he has to work harder to manage a pass. In the other hand, he is pretty good with girls. He isn't shy with them. So both girls and ball are the two things he loves most, and then there was his mother, his father and his brother. He loves them all too much to let them go. He feels proud of being who he is. His dream is quite simple, manage a schoolarship to be able to have a future based on basketball.

Nathan Scott, one month younger than Lucas also loves his family. He is pretty good when it comes to playing basketball. However he knows that his brother Lucas is way better than him, he ddoesn't deny it, he is even happy for him. But not only is he good playing basketball, but when it comes to studies. Unlike his older brother, Nathan is capable of getting good grades without even having to study much. He loves school. He is certainly a smart guy. But he isn't strong when it came to girls. He is really shy, and he usually has problems when talking to the other sex as he gets to think he might be rejected. The only girl he talks oftenly with is his best friend, Haley James.

Haley James is the most popular girl at the time. She is captain of the cheerleading squad just as Karen was, and her best friend is Nathan Scott. It's quite difficult to understand why such a popular girl talks and is befriended with a shy guy but that was just it, they had been friends since they knew each other for the first time in kindergarden. They are practically inseperateble. Just as Nathan, she is really intelligent.

Her parents are really good friends to Karen and Keith so she spends most of the day with Nathan, it's not like if they were together because they don't feel love for each other. Maybe they stay together because of the promise they made when they were younger:

"Ok Scott, promise me one thing"

"What?"

"One day we'll love each other so much that we'll marry"

"Sure, that way we'll always be together"

That was their little secret. Of course now they don't feel like they are in love, they love each other, of course they do but just as friends. If Haley is Nathan's best friend, Lucas has a best friend too, her name, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton Sawyer is known as the chatty girl of school. She loves talking to everyone, whether she knows them or not, and a good thing about her is that she always tell the truth. That is what Lucas likes about her, she doesn't care about what people think. She knows Lucas since they were little too but unlike Haley and Nathan they feel nothing for each other. Their relationship is based on the truth and telling each other all types of gossip. At school she gets good grades maybe because of the fact that she is the sport announcer so Whitey sees her as a great girl. But as many people do in Tree Hill, Peyton has an enemy, or at least a person who she hates too much to bother and talk with her, Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis is probably the second most popular girl Tree Hill High knows. Her rivalry with Peyton comes because of the elections to be council president. Of course Brooke Davis won, and that is why peyton never talked to her since. Actually Brooke doesn't care. But what really makes an impact about Brooke is that she tries not to talk to anyone on the basketball team. Why? No one knows. Her true love is drama, maybe that's why she is always working hard when it comes to theatre's performances. So she is well known by those who like the drama club. She has a best friend too, but there is nothing to worry, because she is a girl, her name quite simple, Rachel Gatina.

Rachel Gatina is popular too, but in her case its because she is the most hated girl in Tree Hill. She arrived in Tree Hill two years ago and no one except Brooke welcomed her. Probably because Brooke was the only one to welcome her she decided to join the drama club. But even though boys and girls hate her, she can't refuse to flirt with all boys, specially with those on the basketball team, something Brooke isn't proud of. Maybe that's the real reason for why the other girls call her a slut.


	3. What makes everything start

This is the first real chapter about the story. It's a little bit longer than the previous two. Next episode will continue were this one left us, so be patient because i¡ll post a new episode as soon as i can. As you alredy know, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke Davis had had a great morning until the exact moment she sat down on her office at school. Before that happened, it was all just wonderful. Brooke had waken up early in the morning to pull the blinds up and see a sunny and happy day staring at her through the window. She went to the kitchen to see Rachel, her best friend and room mate already having breakfeast. Her breakfeast was cooked too. It couldn't be any better. The shower she took after having some food was just delicious. Great. It was time to go to school, so they got inside the car and Brooke drove to the nearest fuel station as the car needed some. But believe what, she was costumer 1500 so she got the fuel for free. Rachel and Brooke were having a great morning, nothing was wrong. It was then when they got school and Brooke went to her office. She sat down on the chair to hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" she spoke loudly to be heard outside.

"Miss Davis! Glad to see you!"

"Me too Dean"

" Thank you Brooke. I came to tell you something really important you have to tell other students, specially those on the drama club, plus i know you are part of that club"

"Yeah sure! What is it? Oh my god! Tell me we have the dates for the next show."

"I'm afraid not Miss Davis" he said coldly. "I'm here to inform you that there won't be any drama club this year. No money, no drama club. I'm sorry"

While the dean left the office Brooke couldn't believe that everything she liked about High School has disappeared in just 1 minute. She sat back down on her chair to find herself inmerse in aworld she didn't like. How would she tell the news to her club mates? They had been working really hard for the next show. But wait a minute, there had to be something she could do to stop so much insanity.

Haley James walked into the main corridor with her head up. She knew everyone was looking at her. She was the most popular girl after all. She walked through the corridor until she reached her locker. She opened the door to find her pile of books there. Despite the fact that she was a smart girl, she didn't like those books, come on, they were full of pictures and ilustrations.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said stepping next to her. "What do you have now?"

"Hey Nate, i have physics"

"I love physics! But i have Maths right now, so i guess we'll see each other later then?"

"Yeah! Sure"

Nathan left her alone. She went to class. Meanwhile Nathan had gone to his own class, not without stopping before on the water closet. Once he got to class, he saw that evryone was already sitting and only found an empty space on the front row, next to Lucas who had to sit there as an order of the teacher. Behind him sat Peyton Sawyer. Her day hadn't been so comfortable as she would have like it. To start of she got into the shower to see on her own thet there was no hot water. That was something that Peyton thought was reallybad and something that according to her shouldn't have happened to a sports announcer.

On the other end of the school, there was physics class in one of the new laboratories which had a smell to new.

"Ok, so lets see, for this class we'll make partners" said the teacher loudly so everyone could hear. "So we'll have Brooke Davis with Haley James" he spoke.

Neither Brooke or Haley could believe that they had to sit together to do an experiment. But they had no choice after all, their teacher was that, a teacher. They booth decided that the best place to sit wa sthe back of the class, as they were the firs couple made by the teacher they had the right to chose were to sit. They did so. Haley looked completely bored while the teacher explained what they had to do. Brooke sitting next to her looked different. She even appeared to be listening to the explanation. Once the teacher finished they started to work, at least Haley did.

"Ok, so you have any idea of what we are supposed to do?" Brooke mumbled.

"Of course i do! I mean, i'm intelligent"

"Whatever you say, by the way, i have news for you Haley"

"Really" she said sarcastically. "So don't leave me hanging, tell me!"

"Well, the thing is, there isn't enough money for both a drama club and a cheerleading squad, so i'm sorry to tell you that you won't be able to cheer this year"

"Excuse me? Lets see, i don't think that is about to happen so i'll tell you what we are about to do. As you know the Dean loves my squad, and as i see, you have no drama club to be in, so i've decided that you can join my squad. You are happy, i'm happy"

"What about the rest of the people who are in the drama club?"

"Well Brooke, i'm sorry, but that is your problem sweetie. You can bring one person with you if you want"

"Ok, I chose Rachel Gatina"

"Bitchy Rachel Gatina?"

"That one! And by the way, she isn't bitchy"

"Ok whatever you say, so deal?"

"Deal"

The rest of the class went on normally. Brooke had some difficulties on understanding what they were supposed to do, but she finally managed to do it with Haley's help.

Meanwhile on the maths class, 5 minutes had passed since the class started. It was then when Rachel came into class looking as calm as ever, just as if she wasn't late.

"Miss Gatina! Glad to see you, were have you been?" asked the teacher. Before Rachel could answer Peyton cut into the conversation.

"We all know. We all know what Rachel likes doing with girls, ain't that true bitchy?"

Rachel attacked Peyton without doubt. She grabbed her by the hair, and they started a fight. Nathan was intensly looking at the fight. He seemed as if he was enjoying it. "That's it! Cat fight!"

Lucas looked at him with a malicious look and decided that it was time to help his best friend Peyton. But it seemed to dangerous to get into one of those fights so he decided that the best thing to do was talk. " Ok slut! Leave Peyton alone!"

Rachel wasn't pleased about Lucas' behaviour so without any hesitation she decided to slap him as hard as she could. All the class went silence when they heard the noice. All exceptthe teacher who spoke. "Ok you 4, Mr Scoot, Mr Scott, Miss Gatina and Miss Sawyer, detention today, after school."

* * *

Ok, so i hope you liked it and don't forget to post a comment. Check out my other story: The days that changed our lives, which revolves around the lives of those who inhabit Tree Hill after last season's cliffhanger. So it is a new way to aproach Season 4. Check it out! 


	4. What makes them desperate

Thank you very much for the reviews for las episode. nemo123489, i'm glad you liked it. PSwayer29, i have to tell you that Peyton will get some love, not yet though. And some couples are coming soon, not this episode, but really soon. In this chapter there are some feelings which may lead you to know what the couples might be.

Either way, thanks for those reviews and i hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Ok, so here is the fourth chapter. It starts were the previous episode was left. I hope you like it, and please add some comments. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas could not believ the day he was having. Come on, it was Monday and Mondays were the best days for him. He did not like the fact that he had to go to school, but he did like the idea of being able to see some of his friends again. Unlike Brooke, Lucas's morning went horrible. The fact that he had disagreed with his mother about school was something that mada him really angry. It was always the same thing, Karen and Keith thought he didn't study much and they always finished having an argument. If it all had ended with tha argument it would have been ok, but his car didn't work. At least he knew Keith would take it to have it fixed, but riding is his brother's car wasn't much fun. According to Lucas, Nathan didn't know how to drive. He did love his brother but riding to school in his car was just too boring. And now tha detention. All because of Rachel. He knew it wasn't exactly her fault, it was Peyton the one who insulted her, but she was right, evryone knew Rachel's reputation.

The rest of the day went ok for all of them. It was time to get some food, to have lunch, so Brooke and Rachel went to the dinning room to fetch something to it. The dinning room was quite big actually, and there were tables all over the place. In one of the tables, sat those who were in the drama club, in another one those who liked comic books. But when Brooke entered the room she decided that both Rachel and her would sit in the table were basketball players and cheerleaders sat.

"Ok, we are sitting with them today" she told Rachel pointing at the table.

"But – " Rachel tried to reply but it was to late, Brooke interrupted her.

"No complaints Rachel. Just follow me"

So Rachel shut her mouth and began to follow Brooke. Sitting on the table were Lucas, Nathan and Peyton. Once they got over there they sitted down without saying a word. It felt really weird. Brooke had sat next to Lucas and Rachel next to Peyton. Peyton actually didn't like the idea of eating with those two.

"What do you think you are doing?" Payton rapidly said.

Rachel actually looked scared at least by her look. But Brooke wasn't impresed at all by Peyton's behaviour, so she decided to reply sarcastically. "We are trying to eat, you?"

Peyton actually thought that was rude, how could those two be eating with them, they weren't even part of the team. "You know, this table is for cheerleaders and players" she said proudly. Lucas giggled but stoped after Brooke looked at him.

Brooke was starting to get annoyed by that girl. "Well, you are not on the team either. Besides, we are cheerleaders now" everyone looked amazed by the news. It was weird. As no one said a word, Brooke decided to explain a little bit more without giving in too much. "Ask Haley, she knows". So Brooke said it and decided to point at Haley who was arguing with the cook.

Haley's face was red in anger. "What do you mean i can't have to deserts?"

"You can only have one"

"I don't think so, i have rights, and i believe having two deserts is one of them" she shouted.

It was that moment when the dean entered and went directly to Haley.

"Ok miss James, it's always the same thing. No, don't try to reply me back, there aren't to deserts for you. So you know what's going to happen, detention today"

Haley couldn't believ what has just happened. She was put into a detention, That wasn't fair, she onlu claimed for another desert, she was hungry, and she really liked cake. So she decided the best thing to do was sit down with her friends instaed of trying to argue more. She didn't want more than one detention. Booke actually had found it funny, and when it came to hide her laught it was pretty impossible, she couldn't resist but laugh loudly which was about to creat her some trouble. The dean wasn't pleased that Brooke, who was supposed to be a serious girl was laughing about this whole situation.

"Miss Davis, that's another detention for you"

Eveeryone on the table went silent. So lunch was quite weird, not only because of the two new cheerleaders but because it felt weird. The only person who dared to speak was Tim Smith.

Now, Tim Smith was actually a cool guy, at least that's what he thought. What people really thought about him was completely different. He was stupid. But funny. In his way. No one was ready to tell Tim what they thought about him, scared that he would get hurt. After all, he had already gon through much after tha car accident he had last summer. Not even Peyton dared to tell him how she felt about his attitude.

After the las periods people started to pack up their stuff and went home. All except for six of them. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Rachel had detention because of their bad and pointless attitude on maths class, Brooke was having detention too because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, and finally haley had to join them beacuse she felt hungry. They all seemed quite uncomfortable around each other, specially with Brooke and Rachel who had just joined the cheerleading squad without even doing an audition.

Detention was more depressing than usual. On the front row were sitting Rachel and Brooke who constantly kept looking backwards to see what the rest of them was doing.

Peyton was sitting two rows behind them, she was planning who to talk about the next game, she knew she was going to have to introduce the two new cheerleaders and that wasn't something she wanted to do, but aftre all it was her duty.

Behind Brooke, was sitting Lucas who was quite upset because of his day. It was a crap Monday. So he thought. He usually spoke with everyone during detention but he wasn't in the mood to do it today. He was angry with Peyton because she started the fight, so he wasn't going to talk to her, Brooke and Rachel were just not the ones to talk with, and finally Nathan and Haley were on the las row flriting, that's at least what he thought, so he would not dare to interupt them.

Haley and Nathan were the only ones talking during detention. Haley was constantly laughing and Nathan had a grin on his face. He knew he could be funny and he always managed to make Haley laugh. He loved it. He was her best friend, so he loved that she laughed because of his jokes. Haley thought Nathan was cute at least in the sense that he knew what to say when she was upset, he was definately a good guy. She was proud of having him as a friend, and that he considered her the same way too.


	5. What evil can do

Thanks very much to both nemo123489 and PSwayer29 for your reviews, they mean lots to me. It seems you are fans of this fic, i like the idea.

* * *

So i've been working hard to be able to update soon, and here is what i managed to do. I hope you like it, the thing is starting to get warmer... Next episode i'll definately get some couples together, so don't worry, because it's coming really soon. So if you want to make acomment about the characters or you have a question, please ask. Now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Dan Scott was known by everyone on the town beacuse of what he did 17 years ago. The fact that he gave one of his children in adoption so that his wife wouldn't know about his affairs made people talk badly about him. Lots of gossip went around the town for what he did. He blamed his self for what he had done, but he wasn't able to understand that 17 years after all that had happened he was still dealing with the consequences of his actions. He thought they were all mad at him so as to be able to forget all their mistakes, and he was correct. Everyone on Tree Hill had done a bad thing at least once in their lives. One of those people was Whitey Durham according to Dan. Whitey chose to throw him out of the team because of a simple mistake, and Dan knew he would get revenge one day. Now, that day was about to come. Dan Scott had been elected as mayor of Tree Hill last year, and he knew his new position were he has power would be perfect to destroy Whitey, the person who had destroyed his life and his basketball career.

Whitey of course had no clue about Dan's evil plans. Whitey was focusing on winning his 21st championship. He knew that the Tree Hill Ravens were capable of doing it, and there was a game tonight to see if they were ready to do it or not.

One week had passed since the weird detention. It was Monday and everything was perfect in High school. Everything. It was the first game of the season and Nathan knew they were going to be able to play a good game. Lucas was convinced he would of course be the best player of the night. But it was also the first time Brooke and Rachel were about to cheer in a game. Rachel was quite nervous about it, Brooke wasn't. Confidence had hit her.

The day passed pretty fast for all the cheerleader and the basketball players, so the time to play was nearer eevry second.

Whitey made the players be together 1 hour before the game so they could concentrate. He didn't like those who got nervous before the game, so he came with a brilliant idea. He decided that the best way to make the players feel ok was if they received a massage from the cheerleaders, so he called Haley to tell her the news. Haley wasn't really comfortable with the idea but she had to agree because Whitey was after all the PE teacher so he threatened her to fail her and all the cheerleaders if they refused to do it.

So 1 hour before the game, boys and girls were stuck on the changing rooms interacting with their bodies. Actually it was hands with backs and necks, but it was still some type of interaction. Whitey has set the partners randomly but it just didn't look much like that. Haley was with Nathan, Brooke with Lucas and Rachel was stuck with Tim as a partner. From this three couples, the happiest one was the one that was composed by Haley and Nathan, after all they were friends. Rachel was furious at Whitey for having put her with Tim, she couldn't stand near him, he was just too stupid for her. Lucas felt great about Brooke being his partner, Brooke didn't feel the same.

Haley and Nathan were constantly laughing. It looked as if they were just jocknig all the time. In fact they were having a good time, and Haley knew that she wouldn't refuse to do massages any more. It was fun. Nathan, was lying upside down on the stretcher. He was having a good time jocking with his best friend, even if it was a girl, but he was starting to feel different. He knew something was happening on his body. It was weird sensation but he was liking it. What caused it, he had no clue, but he thought it might have been because of the massage.

Lucas on his stretcher was enjoying the massage too. Brooke didn's seem to like t though. On her face she showed repugnance and she was starting to get sick because of touching the skin of Lucas Scott. Just thinking about him meant she should think about Peyton Sawyer, his best friend.

If Brooke was suffering, Rachel was even worse. She thought Tim hadn't taken a shower for ages. Tim meanwhile seemed to be enjoying it.

"Come on baby, don't stop" he muttered.

"Will you just shut up!" replied Rachel.

Finally the relaxing sesion had finished. Now the game. The cheerleaders where the first ones to jump into the court. "R-A-V-E-N-S, Ravens!!!" they shouted in unison as they exited the locker rooms.

After them, the team. All already changed in their game clthes, ready to beat the other team.

"Hey girls, after the game we always hang out, you are invited" Haley told Brroke and Rachel.

Meanwhile Peyton was anouncing the team and both new cheerleader. "So don't forget to check out our two newest cheerleaders, Rachel Gatina and our own and best slut, Brooke Davis!" Sitting next to her was the other sports anouncer there was on school. He was really worried for Peyton, she looked threatened by someone. His name, Mouth.

Mouth Mcfeden was the boy everyone could talk to, he was kind with everyone. He liked to hear about the problems others had, and try to help them by advising them. What everyone knew about him was that he was deeply in love with Peyton, it was thanks to her he managed to become a sports announcer. Just as everybodu knew he was in love with Peyton, thay also knew, she didn't love him.

Before the game has started, Brooked looked completely amazed about what Lucas Scott had just told her: "You look hot in that uniform" It was then when he went away leaving her with her mouth open. Rachel and Haley were actually laughing about the comment which Brooke found completly innecesary.

It was in that exact moment when the police entered the court. Everyone inside stood silently watching what was happening. Without doubt, spectacular. The police followed by Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill, arrested Whitey. No one could believe what they were watching. What was all that about? They took Whitey away. Before Dan left the court he went next to were Lucas and Nathan were, "I suppose you are not playing today sons".


	6. What our heart desires

Thanks for those reviews. I've updated soon as you told me too, so i hope you like this new chapter. BrucasForeva, i know Haley and Nathan are cute together and i'll try to keep them like that. I hope you like this episode.

* * *

Ok, her is the new chapter. It's the longest one i've written yet and probably the best one. It is at least the one i like the most. So we'll finally see some couples in this episode. So if you want to know which ones, read! Please review, it means a lot. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Peyton's Sawyer had never expected what her eyes had just seen. Her day had been great except for the fact that she hated Rachel and Brooke, and they were now starting to get friendly with the cheerleaders and the basketball guys. Now, her day had been ok until then, but what she just saw was unbelievable. She knew there were fights inside basketball courts while playing a game, but she had never thought of the possibility that one of the coaches would be arrested 1 minute before the game would start. But what was worse, was that the coach arrested was her coach, the coach of all those who inhabited Tree Hill, Whitey Durham. What could he have possibly had done? He wasn't an evil person. He wasn't a criminal either, so something had to be wrong and no one seemed to know. Of course she knew that the day had not ended there. As usual they would hang out all together, cheerleaders, players and anouncers, but this time there was something different, two girls.

As Whitey left the court with the police and Dan followed out, the silence disappeared. No one could believe what had just happened. It was incredible. So everyone started to mutter about it. Wothout a coach the team wasn't allowed to play, so they lost the game. It had beem a pretty terrible night. The players went to change clothes so did the cheerleaders, in a different changing room. When everyone was ready they met outside.

Lucas was outside waiting for Brooke to come out. He knew he was going to ask her something really important and he was confident about it. When Rachel and Brooke exited the locker room, Lucas aproached them. "Hey Brooke, i was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, i'm going to the harbour to walk. I'm going with Nathan and Haley, so if you want to join us" he said. He of course expected a "yes" as an answer.

Brooke wasn't expecting that. After everything that had happened with the massage and him telling her she looked hot in the cheerleader uniform she wasn't going to tell him she wanted to go with him. Besides, she had thought about the idea of going to watch movie with Rachel. Lucas wasn't what she really needed tonight. Rachel saw Brooke was about to say no, so she decided to answer for her. "Yes, she'd love to hang out with you, besides i've already made my own plans". Once she said it she went away from them, leaving Brooke in a complete shock by her response and Lucas happy as ever. She knew Lucas was into Brooke and She had to give him an oportunity, he was hot after all.

Seeing evryone had already left, Peyton decided that the best thing to do was walk home and study a little bit. Mouth and Rachel were still over there but she hated Rachel so she wasn't an option and Mouth wasn't exactly the ideal boy to hang out with. Specially knowing his intentions with her. So she started walking in the direction her house was.

Rachel and Mouth were sitting on a bench outside the building. They were talking about school stuff and about Mouth as a sport anouncer. Seeing that Peyton had just left and there was no point running after her, Mouth decided that he had to get to know the new cheerleader. "So you want to hang out or something?"

Rachel was caught out of guard. Well, he was cute after all, but not to make out with him. But she could well give him a chance, so she agreed and they parted.

Meanwhile at the harbour, Nathan and Haley were having a great time. As always they were laughing. Brooke was kind of wondering why they were flirting all the time, at least that's what it looked like. Lucas on the other hand saw it normal. They had been like that since they knew each other. Nathan and Haley saw that Lucas and Brooke were quite bored so they thought that they could try to join their conversation.

"So what are you two talking about?" Haley asked.

As there was no response, Nathan understood that wasn't a conversation going on between both of them so he had an idea. Start his own conversation. "So can you believ mom and dad are gone for this week! Lucas and i are staying alone at home, i mean, there is nothing to worry about, we are responsible kids".

It had no effect at all. Brooke sat there, distant from all, starring ate the water. Lucas didn't find it funny but Haley did so she started to laugh once more. It was always the same. They were constantly having fun.

The situation was getting weird. Haley realised about it so she stood up, grabbed Nathan making him stand up too and asked "So we are going to fetch some ice creams, you want one?" Both Brooke and Lucas noded with their heads. So Haley and Nathan started to walk away leaving Brooke and Lucas alone, in silence.

Peyton was almost at home. When she woke up that morning she hadn't expected to have such a boring day. It had been awful. She saw her house around the corner and was reliefed, she could run away from all the madness. But when she got home she saw a boy, of her age sitting on the steps.

"Jake!" She shouted in surprise.

Jake was another basketball player. He had left Tree Hill one year ago as his parents moved out. He didn't like the idea of moving away but he had to. His parents had made him a promise though, he would be able to return to Tree Hill next year. That day had arrived. Jake was handsome and he was friends with Peyton. They had been neighbours all their lives. That is why thet knew each other. There was some chemistry between them, they just didn't know about it. It was a pity, they made a good couple.

"Yes, i'm Jake" he smiled. "I'm glad to see you too Peyton"

Peyton run to were he was standing and hugged him. It caught Jake by surprise but he knew Peyton was impulsive so there was nothing to worry about. They both walked towards Peyton's house and entered it.

Seeing that Haley and Nathan were not returning with ice creams for them, Brooke and Lucas has started their own conversation. Lucas wondered why he hadn't talked with that girl ever. Brooke, thought about the same thing. She saw that Lucas was a cute guy after all, and he was being nice. No more insinuation words from him. She was starting to have a good time. So Lucas saw it was ll going really good and decided it was time to take some action. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Wow. Brooke was not expecting that, that was too much, he could be cute, but wasn't going to let him kiss her when he wanted to. She moved away. Lucas understood he had done something wrong so he apologised. He was so cute when he apologised to her. Brooke felt an impulse that made her kiss him back, so she leaned forward and kissed him. Lucas did not expect this behaviour either but it was feeling really good so he went for it. They kissed passionetly.

Haley and Nathan were walking next to the river. It had been a great night, and they were talking about their sexual lives. Haley had had sex only once, and she siad it was ok. Nathan was quite embarrased, because he didn't know that information and worse of all, he knew he had to tell Haley about his sexual life to.

"So, i know it's going to shock you, but the thing is, i'm still a virgin" he said. He then looked starightly to the floor. He was embarrased. His face was satrting to get red.

Haley saw he was saying the truth and wanted to confort him so she answered back to his statement. " There is nothin bad about that Nathan, it's something normal, you are not the only one. Besides, that means you are probably waiting for the right girl, and believe me, that is really sweet"

Nathan hearing this was relieved and looked up at Haley who was starring at him to see his reaction. He was still embarrased but the look in his eyes proved her that she had said what he needed to hear. She leaned forward and kissed him.


	7. What they felt the night before

Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed. I raelly like your reviews as they sometimes help me to write the story, so you can give me ideas, and i might adopt them! I'm glad you liked both chapters PSwayer29. I'm a Brucas fan though, but please don't stop reading, cause i think you will like what is on the way. Brucasforeva, i'm sure it came as a surprise to you that Nathan was a virgin. Well sit down to read this episode, because there is another virgin person. If you want to discover who it is, you must read this episode. Well read the chapter and review with your thoughts.

* * *

Ok, so this episode comes to tell us what happens next morning, after the night were they all hang out. So don't forget to review after you read. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan Scott was lying in bed. He was still enjoying the previous night with Haley. For him, she was like a godess. He never knew he could feel about Haley like he was feeling now. He had got to sleep, but all his dreams had Haley as a main character. Sure telling her he was still a virgin had helped him, but he knew that what had happened the night before wasn't going to be just casual. Nathan thought Haley and him would have some future now, like a couple. Obviously he didn't want to rush it, that was way too dangerous, he still loved having haley as his best friend, but that didn't mean they couldn't be together, and if he tried to rush things he might lose her friendship. God, girls are so complicated! Nathan turned around to see haley, sleeping next to him. She was beautiful, like an angel, and she had been all his. He loved the way she looked at him, the way she laughed and most of all her smile. She was gorgeous! Now, he was feeling the same thing he felt the day before while Haley was giving him a massage, was that love?

Rachel woke up to see that Brooke wasn't sleeping on the her bed. That was weird. Really weird. She had left her with Lucas, Haley and Nathan, and she hadn't slept home, maybe they had killed her. No, that was not posible, Haley was being nice, and Lucas was totally into her. Who sais she hasn't slept at home? She could be asuming things that weren't correct. Maybe she had waken up early and gone down to eat breakfeast. But when Rachel got downstairs there was no signal of Brooke, were was she? Rachel grabbed her cell phone and called Brooke. No signal.

Haley and Nathan were already up. They were in the kitchen. Eating some toasts and having some juice. They were smilimg at each other across the table. But their sweetness was interrupted by Brooke Davis. She walked fast through the kitchen and left the house.

"Do you want some breakfeast?" asked Haley. But when she had finished the question Brooke was no longer in the house. "I guess that's a no".

Haley looked back at Nathan who was shocked by the fact that he had seen Brooke Davis in his house. That was new. He looked back at Haley and they started to smile at each other to be interrupted once again. This time it was by Lucas, he looked sleepy.

"Have you seen Brook?" he said after yawning.

"She went that way".

"She didn't even wake me up!"

"Oh man!, you slept with Brooke Davis? Who would have thought you liked her, brother."

"Shut up Nathan!" he then turned around to were Haley was. She handed him a toast. But there was something else with her. "Are you still on pijamas?" It was then when he realised what had happened. "Oh, you stayed here to sleep? The couch is quite uncomfortable. Did you sleep ok?" But by the laughs that came from his brother he understood what was happening. "Oh my god! You slept with Nathan!"

Brooke entered her dorm as quikly as she could. But Rachel grabbed her by the arm. "Wow, where have you spent the night?"

"I had sex with Lucas" Rachel was completely amazed by brooke's answer.

At the school everyone was arriving. The day passed really fast. It wasn't boring for anyone. Of course each one of them was thinking about their lives. Nathan couldn't believe yer what had happened with Haley. Haley thought about her relationship with Nathan, he was so sweet with her. Lucas thought about her night with Brooke, it had been great. Brooke, thought the opposite. Rachel had a terrible headache, maybe it was a hang over. Peyton sat silently thinking about Jake, he had come back to Tree Hill.

When the morning periods had finished it was finally lunch time. But the people who were sitting in each of the tables wasn't the usual way. Boys were sitting on one table, girls on another one. They had to talk about their stuff.

The boys welcomed Jake back. But they didn't want to talk about him, but about their nights.

"Well, Rachel and i went to a disco, she got really drunk and i took her home".

"Wow, Mouth, that was really interesting!" Jake laughed. "Well, i got home and i decide to visit Peyton who is as always my neighbour and we talked about life and all that stuff. It was good to talk with a friend again. Then i went home until today".

"Like if your story was much more interesting" said Mouth sarcastically.

Nathan and Lucas couldn't stoplaughing because of their discussion. It was really funny.

"Well, my turn then" Nathan started, "Haley and i went to walk by the beach and we finished talking about our sexual lives. I've got no idea why, but it happened. So when it came to my turn, i told her i was still a virgin"

But Lucas cut into him "you are still a virgin?"

"So are you"

"Not any more, but i'll tell you about it now, continue Nathan"

"Well, the thing is she found my comment irressistible and she kissed me, so i took her home and we made out all night. It was great, just great"

"Oh, how sweet!" Lucas joked. "Well my story with Brooke was more sexual. I mean we had sex, and i believe she was really satisfied with my job. I mean, it was the first time i've had sex with someone, and it was just great, i bet anything that she enjoyed it as much as i did"

Meanwhile on the other table the girls were talking about what had happened that night too.

"It was crap, i mean, i don't know why i had sex with him" Brooke started. "He was of course virgin, he had no idea about what he was supposed to do. It was just discusting"

Rachel couldn't help to laugh. Meanwhile Peyton was was looking angry. Brooke Davis had had sex with his best friend and she had to know because she told her. The worst thing is that Brooke thought of it as something awful.

"Well, i don't remember what i did. But i'll have to discover because i need to know why does my head ache so much"

Haley thought that moment was funnt too, so she giggled. It was know her turn to talk about her night. "Well, Nathan and i had a very romantic night. I mean, he was so sweet! I kissed him, and he told me that we could go to his house as his parents aren't there. I agreed but he told me not to walk. Do you know what he did? He caught me up, and carried me home in his arms" Haley smiled when she remembered it. "He was so sweet".


	8. What to do in those situations

Ok, so i wasn't able to update yesterday, but i'm updating now, so i hope you like this new chapter. It's shorter than the previous ones, but we'll get to know some things we didn't know before. So please comment about it, about the cahracters or about whatever you want, but comment, it makes me happy! So Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Whitey Durham was know beacause he was the best coach on North Carolina. Everyone knew it, so did he. He was also the coach of the Tree Hill ravens, the best team on the state. But the best thing about him is that he was a kind person, he was much like a father to everyone who inhabited Tree Hill, all except one person. His name was Dan Scott, mayor of Tree Hill, and player until Whitey threw him out when leaving Karen pregnant. Now, Dan had taken his revenge on him by sending him to prison for something he hadn't done. He was tired of all the lies, he wanted to know the truth of why he was there. The bed was uncomfortable and the cell smelled badly. The reason for him being over there was simple acording to the police, credir card fraud. That was imposible! Whitey Durham was a kind person, he was loved by everyone, why would he do that, there was no explanation at all.

Next day had arrived to Tree Hill, and 1 day had passed since the night were Haley and Nathan has shared their first kiss. Nathan knew this was something good, at least he thought so. He had this feeling that everything was great. Haley also knew that the kiss had to mean something, a kiss always means something. But the thing was that she was the one to kiss him, so she had to have a reason for doing it. Maybe she was falling in love with him, she just didn't know. What is sure, is that Nathan and Haley were all the time together, if Haley had to go to the bathrrom, Nathan would wait outside. They were cute together and they were a good couple. But they were not oficially a couple not yet at least.

"Hey Nathan" said Haley happily looking at him in the eyes. "So you know how we've been these past two days after that night? Well, i'd like to tell you something"

"Ok, i know what it is, you just want us to be friends as we've been all our lives, i understand it and i know it's fair"

Haley places her finger on his mouth as a sign to make him stop talking. He understands it and smiles at the same time as he closes his mouth. "I wanted to tell you, that that night has been the happiest night in my life. And i was wondering if you wanted to date me?"

"Wow, you can't ask me if i want to date you, you just can't!"

"Does that mean, you just want us to be friends?" her smile fades away.

"No,, you can't ask me to date you, because that is something we boys have to do, so, Haley James, do you want to date me?"

Haley smiles again and throws herself into Nathan's arms. She kisses him and smiles again. "I'd love to". She then decides to pinch him.

"What was that about?"

"We girls can also ask those questions" she kisses him again.

Brooke had been avoiding Lucas now for 1 day. It had been tough. He seemes to be everywhere, but she had managed it at last. When coming out of the bathroom she bumped into a boy. She looked up and saw who it was, Lucas.

"Hey, i haven't seen you much!"

"Yeah, i know, but i've been very busy Lucas, i'm sorry"

"You've been busy? Doing what? Thinking about me?"

Brooke thought this was quite rude, but she didn't want to fight with him. "Why would i think about you?"

"Maybe bacause we had a great time over at my house the other night..."

That was too much, she wanted to be nice with him, but he was probably telling everyone that she had had a good night, when it was all bull shit. She had to do something before he tried to propose to her. "Well, if you want to hear the truth, the other night was awful, it was a big mistake Lucas, and i'm sorry if you thought about it in the wrong way, but i'm just not into you. I hope i haven't hurt you, cause if i have, i'm very sorry, but we can't continue like this, i don't want to avoid you anymore, i want us to be friends, but that is just all"

Brooke had opened her heart to Lucas who was shocked by Brooke's true feelings. He was devastated when Brooke had finished talking, but he wanted to be with her, and he was sure taht the other night hadn't been a mistake. So even he was kind of hurt by Brooke's response he decided not to reply abck. He just leaned forward and kissed her like he had done that night. She once more refused the kiss but it was too tempting so she leaned forward and kissed him. It was happening again. Lucas caught her up in the air still kissing her and pushed the girl's toilets door. With Brooke still kissing him they entered and the door closed behind them.

Back at prison Whitey was sitting down, on his bed, starring directly onto the wall.

"You know, you won't be able to escape through that door" Dan said as he walked were Whitey was. Whitey looked at him with sad eyes.

"What have i done to you Dan? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's a revenge coach, you made me suffer kicking me out of the team, now it's your turn"

"But Karen was pregnant, you had to take care of your kid, that's why you had to leave the team. Besides, i've donde nothing wrong, i haven't used a credit card in my life!"

"Well, no one knows that!"

Dan was right no one knew that Whitey wasn't lying, no one knew that Dan was the evil one, and that it was all part of a master plan were he was getting his revenge on Whitey. Dan smiled maliciously at Whitey and left him over there sitting in the cold bed lloking once more at an empty wall trying to find an answer that he wasn't able to find, not over there at least.

Jake had come back to Tree Hill after one year because his parents let him do it. That was true, but not all the truth. He wanted to come back to Tree Hill because he was in love with one of his friends, It was a young girl, one of his class mates. She was beautiful according to him. He was having a snak while watching television. As always, Peyton entered the house of her neighbour without knocking on the door. They were used to do that so there was no problem at all with it. She sat down next to him and stole his sank from him.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"You know Jake, this has lots of sugar. And sugar can get you fat. Do you want to get fat?"

"Well, if that delicious snak you took away from me means i have to gain some weight, i don't care"

Peyton hands him the snak over and smiles. "I always knew you came back for something else. I have the answer now. You missed the snaks we have in Tree Hill!" she laughed about it "well, i'll leave you alone with the snak, have agreta time by the way!"

Before she was able to stand up Jake replies. "Yes, i came back because i've missed my Tree Hill snaks, but i've also missed you. I came back to Tree Hill for you Peyton you are the reason.


	9. What the consequences mean

Thank you for those reviews. Nemos123489, i'm updating now. PSwayer29, i'm not sure if there will be anyLeyton, but i'll try to find a way to give you some of it. I'm glad you like the story, that means i'm doing a good job, at least i hope so...

* * *

Ok, so here is the newest update to this date. I hope you like it and please review and comment after reading it. It doesn't take much time and i really like them. Just as a side note, since episode 3, each chapter starts with a different character, i don't know if you have noticed, but i found it interesting. So coming back to the chapter, i hope you enjoy it and read carefully. And for those who want to know, next chapter will be shocking, so Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Haley James, the most popolar girl on Tree Hill HIgh had never been as happy as she was now. Haley James, the head cheerleader has just become the girlfriend of the cuttest boy on Tree Hill, at least that was her view, Nathan Scott. He had just asked her out and she said "yes". It was just like a dream. A dream become true. She was walking down a corridor holding hands with Nathan, giving smiles to each other each step. Everything was going as she had dreamed of. Walking just to her locker, she opens it to finda bunch of red roses inside. But her happiness was about to disappear because of something that was about to happen just opposite her locker.

Haley's locker was in front of the girl's toilets. A teacher was walking passed by and felt the urge to go inside. But what she saw inside wasn't much of her pleasure so she ran out of the bathroom and shouted "youtwo, dress up and get out of there!".

Everyone gathered aroundthe door were the teacher was angry as hell. Suddenly the door opened and Lucas and Brooke exited the toilets to see that evryone was staring directly at them. They both felt straightly embarrased. The dean of discipline got there. "You two, my office, now!"

Both Peyton and Jake had decided not to go to school, after their encounter taht same morning on Jake's living room. They were in the sofa kissing each other. Jake had just told Peyton he had gone back to Tree Hill because he was in love with her. But her phone rang making them stop kissing. Peyton answered to find it was Haley telling her that she had to go to school because Lucas was in serious trouble. Did she have to go? He was her best friend after all so she told Jake about it and they both decided that they had to go to school.

Back at school evryone talked about the same thing, Brooke, Lucas and what they were doing inside the bathroom. Lucas and Brooke had already been inside the dean's office for 1 hour and it didn't look good. Rachel was chating with Mouth when she saw Haley. "Haley, have you seen Brooke?"

"Yes i have"

"O-K then, you want to tell me where is she?"

Haley looked directly at Rachel's eyes and understood that she knew nothing about what had happened. "Well, lets say she was doing noughty things in the girl's bathrooms with Lucas"

"With Lucas!"

Haley nod at Rachel's disbelieve.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean when you say naughty things?" asked Mouth who still had no clue about what happened.

Meanwhile inside the office Brooke and Lucas both looked frightened while they sat in some chairs. The dean was not happy about their attitude and they both knew that there was going to be some punishment for them. Some serious punishment.

"What the hell were you thinking? How do you dare have sex inside my school?" he shouted.

Neither Brooke nor Lucas were brave enough to answer him back. The dean was strating to get a lot more angrier than he already was. "OK! As i see you two won't answer me back i guess i'll have to phone your parents".

Lucas answered back. "They aren't here"

"I see, well don't you think i'm going to forget about it"

It was then when Peyton and Jake arrived at school. Rachel, Haley, Mouth and Nathan were waiting for them outside. Peyton worried about what had happened asked what was all that about. Haley and Rachel told Peyton who couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Lucas do thhat? To her? He wasn't capable of doing such a thing, it certainly meant that Brooke was the one to blame. But Jake didn't feel in the same way as Peyton did. He found it amusing.

"Come on man, he is a genious!" he told Nathan.

"Yeah, i mean, Brooke Davis! She is very hot!" he replied.

But they siad it to loudly so everyone else noticed about their conversation. Mouth found it funny and the girls didn't. That was too much, they thought Lucas was a hero for having sex with Brooke Davis. Haley punched Nathan on the arm.

"Hey!" he said, claiming for forgiveness.

But inside the office thing were not going ok. It was pretty messed up and Brooke and Lucas knew. They were going to suffer the consequences of their act.

"Well first of all, i want you two know that you are expelled during next week, but that isn't all, there is something you have to know, Mr Scott, you are not playing on the team any more, Miss Davis, you are no longer council president"

One thing was to expell them, but making them leave basketball and council president was too much. They didn't deserve such a thing. They had only had sex inside school and a teacher had caught them during the act. It wasn't so much. Now Peyton was going to become council president, and Nathan was going to become the best player on the team. They didn't deserve to suffer so much, at least that's what they thought. They were screwed but that was just the begining, at least for Lucas, his parents were about to be told and he knew they were not going to be happy.

Keith and Karen were having a one week vacation in Los Angeles. They were having fun, because they trusted their sons. They were responsible grown up kids and they knew they were good ones, so there was nothing to worry. They were having dinner at a restaurant when Karen's phone rang. She hesitated but decided to pick it up.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"This is Mr Petry, dean of Tree Hill High" someone said through the phone.

"Oh, is anything wrong?"

"There is a problem with one of your sons and his girlfriend"

"This must be a mistake, none of my sons has a girlfriend"

"Well, i'm sorry to be the one to tell you thet one of them does, and he's been caught having sex in school"

Karen hang the phone without hearing the whole story. It couldn't be posible. Lucas and Nathan were good boys they would never do that.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Keith.


	10. What you did and can regret

Thank you very much nemo 123489 for your review. BrucasForeva, i also appreciate your review and i agree with you, Lucas and Brooke are screwed. So the question now, is if they are going to be able to overcome it or not.

* * *

Here is the newest update! So i hope you like it and remember taht all reviews are welcomed. Now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Keith and Karen Scott were a happy married couple with two sons, Lucas and Nathan. Their story was far different from the one a normal family usaully had. Lucas was the biological son of Karen and Keith's brother, Dan. Nathan was son of Keith's brother too and Karen's dead best friend, Deb. But Nathan and Lucas had grown loving Keith and Karen as their real parents. Karen and Keith thought that they were good parents. They saw themselves as comprehensive ones, and they loved both kids, who were kind. Now, for the first time in their lives they had decided to take one week off, and went to Los Angeles to visit Keith's parents. Everything was wonderful, except that night when they were having dinner at a restaurant when Karen's phone rang. The news she had just received were too shocking for her. So Keith and Karen decided to go back to Tree Hill.

"What do you think you were doing? I can't understand how could you be so irresponsible? You are a good kis Lucas, but you've done a bad thing!" Keith told Lucas.

Lucas was the typical boy who came quickly with an answer to all his problems. But this time was different he knew he had screwed things up, just like it happened at school. He didn't dare to answer, because he knew things could get a lot worse than what they actually were now.

Meanwhile on Nathan's room, Karen and Nathan were having a conversation. Karen sitting on Nathan's bed was trying to make Nathan tell her about what had really happened.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Mom, that's something you have to ask Lucas."

"You have to understand, actually both of you have to understand that sex is important, and i just think that you are not in the age to experiment those things yet"

"Come on! We are 17!"

"Does that mean you've had sex too?" Karen said with a worried expression on her face. "We are not leaving you two alone again"

"No! I haven't had sex! I'm responsible mom."

"Ok, i believe you. Honey, one more thing, don't you both have basketball practice now?"

"Well, i don't think so, Whotey is on jail, so..."

What Karen had just heard was too much to swallow right now. First his son and now Whitey. Something bad had happened in that town while they weren't there. It was the first time she had heard about it, and it was certainly awful.

Keith and Karen decided that the best thing to do now, was to visit Whitey at jail. He must be lonely so that was the best thing they could do right now. Over there Whitey was happy to see someone had actually remembered that he was in jail. Whitey told them the whole story about what had happened and why he was there. For Keith it was typical of Dan to do something like that to someone who he hated, but he just didn't know why wasn't he one of his victims, after all he was the father of his two sons. But that wasn't the most important thing in that moment, he had to be strong for Whitey. They kept talking and talking and they agreed that Keith was going to go to Whitey's house to get the prove that he had never used a credit card, therefore he couldn't have comitted credit card fraud.

When they were both back home, Keith left Karen in charge of both boys and he went to Whitey's house to collect enough evidence to prove he was innocent. Karen prepared something to eat and Lucas, Nathan and her ate calmly without saying a word. Karen was worried about Whitey. Lucas could only think about basketball and about how he was thrown out of the team. Nathan on the other hand didn't think about basketball, he couldn't stop thinking about Haley. He was really in love with her plus she was amazingly beautiful. It was then, when they had just finished having some lunch when Haley entered the house. She didn't know Karen was there so she was nervous, but went to her and welcomed her back. Nathan and her went to their room, leaving Lucas and Karen alone washing dishes.

"Why can't you get a friend like Haley?"

"She is my friend too"

"Yes, but i mean, she is a sweet girl, and she wouldn't get into trouble"

"Well, mom, you know, she might just be kissing your son number two, they are a couple now, so she can be a threat" Luca said. He wasn't trying to make Haley look awful, but he did want to make Karen see that Nathan wasn't as good as he appeared.

Having heard this Karen didn't know what to do, was Lucas telling the truth? There was just one way to know. So she slowly approached Nathan's room and turned the lock around without knowing what to expect from what she was about to see. She turned it and opened the door to see Haley laying on top of Nathan kissing him. This was just too much. First Lucas and now Nathan.

"Haley, i would really appreciate it if you can leave"

Haley got her things and left, leaving a heartbroken Nathan alone. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't believe you could do this to me too"

"I did nothing, it was just a kiss!"

"First it is a kiss, but then it will be sex, and i'm not into it. You've disappointed me Nathan" said Karen as she left the room.

At Whitey's house Keith had just entered the room Whitey had described previously. It was a dark room with a small window on the side. The room wasn'r really decorated but it looked as a guest room. On the corner, Keith saw what he was looking for, a wooden wardrobe were Whitey had told Keith all his thigs where. So Keith walked until he reached it and opened the top draw to find nothing but some socks. He then tried with the second draw.

At the same time somone was starring at him from the door of the room without him noticing. It was Dan who closed the door and locked it so Keith wouldn't manage to get out of the room. Dan had his reasons ofor doing what he was about to do. Whitey had kicked him out of the team, and Keith had stollen his sons to play house with his ex-wife. All because he was jealous. Now, it was time to get some revenge on him, some revenge which could finish with Keith's life. He deserved it. He started it all. He started the war, betraying him, telling Karen that Nathan existed. Now it was time for Keith to pay. Dan walked down the stairs and grabbed a container full of petrol he had left there before. He poured it all over the house and set a fire. He exited the house and left. Upstairs Keith was starting to panic, smoke getting inside the room. He couldn't breath. He sat on the floor, starring at the ground while trying to survive. He couldn't breath well now. Tears fell down his face.


	11. What friends are for

Thank you for those three reviews! nemo123489 and BrucasForeva, i hope you like this episode, and i'm telling you, i'm not planning to kill Keith, at least for now. PSwayer29, i hope you like this chapter too and i also hope you are feeling better!

* * *

So this new chapter is a transition chapter which will lead us to the next one where a huge thing might happen. So don't miss it, and review so i know if you liked it or not. Remember, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke Davis wasn't the smartest girl on Tree Hill, but she was popular, something lots of girls wanted to be. But now, she was a lot more popular than before, the reason, quite simple, having sex in school with Lucas Scott. She was also known for being council president, and not being any more. She had always relied on herself to manage everything she had, she was good at getting what she wanted to. Now, her life depended on a boy too. Lucas Scott, until now, the best player on the Tree Hill Ravens. She wasn't in love with him, she didn't want to love him, but despite what she felt for him, she knew that there was something between them, something like some type of chemistry that made them get together, whether she wanted it to or not. But Lucas' life was damaged because of what had happened to his father.

Keith Scott had been rushed to the nearest hospital when the firemen rescued him from Whitey's burning house. In his hands he had a piece of paper. But that piece of paper wasn't important for the medical services, their first aim was to save his life. He couldn't breath on his own because of the smoke. When Karen was phoned from the hospital and received the news, she was devastated. Lucas, Nathan and her went to the hospital without knowing what to expect from their beloved Keith. It had been 2 days and he was still in a coma. Karen hadn't had any sleep since she got there and she didn't seem to going to have any unless Keith woke up, something the doctors thought wouldn't happen soon. Nathan, and Lucas, were devastated too. Their father was laying in a bed, in a coma and there was nothing they could do about it.

Brooke felt this extraordinary link with Lucas and 2 days after the accident decided that she could well go and visit Keith. She phoned Haley and asked her to go with her, as she was afraid of going alone. So Haley agreed. Haley hadn't talked with Nathan since Karen caught them kissing in his bedroom and she was worried about their relationship. She knew it could be hard, but she loved Nathan with all her heart. Hi was funny and cute. Intelligent and sexy. He was everything she had always dreamed of.

On the hospital, Lucas and Nathan had taken a rest and went to the cafeteria to have something to eat. Karen was left alone in a waiting room. It was then when Haley and Brooke rushed in and saw her. They were both afraid of what her response to seeing them would be, but they knew they should apologize about their attitudes and then ask about Keith. Yes, thet was the best plan.

"Karen?, are you ok?" Haley said in a low voice.

Karen looked up at both girls and her eyes filled in with tears. "Haley, thanks for coming" she then looked straightly at Brooke's eyesa nd pronunced the rest of her words, "you must be Brooke"

Brooke noded at the statement. She didn't look so bad as they had imagined. "Nice to meet you"

Karen smiled back at them and continued "look, i'm sorry about what i've siad about you two, i don't mind you dating Nathan and Lucas but i would like to ask you a favour, please, don't break their hearts as Dan did to me"

Both girls understood what she was trying to portrait and noded. But Karen felt guilty because of her attitude towards them, "why don't you go to the cafeteria? Lucas and Nathan are over there"

Both girl said bye and went to the cafeteria in search of their boyfriends.

Peyton sawyer had no idea about what had happened, as no one had told her. But she was starting to worry. Neither Lucas, Nathan, haley or Brooke appeared around school any more. She knew the reason for why this was about Brooke and Lucas, but it was quite rare that Natahn and Haley hadn't asisted to any of the classes. She had even tried phoning Lucas but there was no answer. But she couldn't continue worrying about them. It was that same day when she was proclaimed council president as a substitute of Brooke. This meant she could no longer be the sports anouncer and left all this job to Mouth who was delighted when he heard the news. But Peyton was also occupied by Jake. Since he had come back to Tree Hill, she had spend most of her free time with him. Thet were even together in lots of the periods.

Jake, was feeling happy because of this, he was able to enjoy being with Peyton and they had shared a few kisses with her. He knew this was a good signal and thought of it as something worthy. But he missed basketball. He was a good player and another reason for coming back to Tree Hill was to play on the Ravens, but with Whitey on prison there was no way to do it.

Rachel Gatina was happy too. Mouth was a nice guy and she usually hanged out with him. She didn't see him as a guy to be with but yes as a good friend. It had been that same morning when Brooke had told her what had happened to Keith and she told her to tell Peyton. Brooke knew this would be important for Lucas nad that was why she decided to do it. Rachel on the other hand wasn't keen on doing it but she was Brooke's best friend after all so she had to do it, whether she liked it or not

"Peyton, may i talk with you" Rachel interrupted during lunch.

Peyton was sitting next to Jake. "You can tell Jake too, there are no secrets between us"

"Ok, lets see, Brooke told me this morning to tell you that Keith is in the hospital. He was rescued from a house in fire"

Peyton was shocked at this. She had no idea at all but she was thankful that Rachel had told her. So Jake, Rachel and her headed to the hospital. Once there, they found all of them in the cafeteria. They were there, eating some food, with sad faces. Peyton went and sat next to Brooke.

"Thank you Brooke"

"For what?"

"For telling me about what's happened"

"I've told you, cause you are important to Lucas, and Lucas is important to me"

Peyton understood that very same second that Brooke had feelings for Lucas just as she had them for Jake. "I'm glad he has you"

Brooke smiled and hugged Peyton. Lucas saw this and a smile appeared in his face. For once in a very long time everything was starting to be great.

Rachel walked towards Nathan and Haley. "Is he fine?"

Nathan looked up at her "we don't know, we'll have to wait and see"

"I'm sorry Nathan".

Haley was glad that she had included those two girls in the squad, they were truely good girls, kind ones. And about Rachel she started to see her as a friend rather than as a whore. Evryone gathered around the same table were they started to chat about their lives. It was then when Rachel had an idea.

"Ok, so i've seen you all very unhappy lately, so i've got an idea! Listen carefully. What if we go on a trip this weekend, and exchange partners? It will be fun, plus we'll be able to know each other better"

Everyone agreed with her, they needed to think about something else, something less depresive, and a weekend out of town could be perfect. It could be fun.


	12. What romance is about

Thanks for those for reviews. I would like to add some things. First of all, PSwayer29, i'm glad you feel better, and Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed las chapter and this one too! BrucasForeva, i hope you like the idea that Brooke and Peyton can become friends, and i just want to say that they will become good friends some day, so check evry chapter to find out when it happens. Nad lastly, bellasmomma, i'm sorry you didn't understand what i meant las chapter when i said _"exchange partners". _What i really menat was to say that they are all going together but they have to spend the day with someone who isn't their actual partner. It's a friendly thing, and that's all. I hope you understand it better now, if you have any question don't hesitate to ask. Please review this episode too.

* * *

Ok, so here is the new update. So in this chapter, not much happens, but don't worry, because things will stir up in the next to ones. The next two episodes will take place on their trip to New York, so check them out when possible. Now, review this chapter if you can, and remember, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan Scott, basketball player was dating the most popular girl of Tree Hill, Haley James. But unlike other popular girls, she was nice to everyone. Nathan Scott knew how good was his girlfriend and he didn't want to spoil his relationship with her. Their relation had changed a lot during the last weeks. First they were best friends, now, they were in love, they were a couple. Haley was experienced in sex, Nathan wasn't, but he wasn't afraid about it. He liked the idea that his first time was going to be with the girl he loved. But his life was more than Haley James, he also had basketball and friends. Good ones. He was exited about the trip they had planned for the weekend. They would go to New York and spend a night in the big city. He knew he wouldn't be able spend it with Haley, but it was ok, he wanted to know someone else in a better way.

It was the day before their trip and everyone was in a hurry to prepare their stuff. They didn't really know what to expect from it, as Rachel had organized it all. They only knew some facts like for example that they would sleep in a hotel in New York with a pool. That was everything they were told by her.

Peyton had spent all the day with Jake, they had gone shopping, and evrything was greta. Jake liked it too. Their relation as a couple had grown during the past few days. They had just started it but they still felt akward about it. Both of them felt happy but insecure at the same time, because evrything had ocurred so quickly.

Lucas and Brooke had finally decided what they were. They were a couple and Lucas loved it as it meant sex. Since he did it with Brooke for first time, he couldn't think about anything else, it had been gorgeous and he didn't want to wait anymore to do it again. According to Brooke, the second time they had sex was better than the first one but it yet hadn't been as great as she had expected it. Brooke liked Lucas, there was a heart under his skin and she liked it much but she thought that for their realtionship to succeed they had to take it slwly. So she thought of Haley and Nathan as teh best example of what she expected, Lucas of course, agreed but wasn't really convinced about the idea.

Nathan and Haley were now a solid couple. There were no worries at all that it wouldn't work out. The fact that they weren't ready to ahve sex was fine for both of them. Despite the fact, Nathan felt a little bit jealous of Lucas because he had already had sex while he hadn't. That was why he decided to plan a romantic night in his bedroom. The plan was to make Haley see how much he loved her and make her want him back.

Rachel and Mouth were a strange couple. Probably the strangest couple within their group of friends. They were not dating and there was no doubt that it wouldn't happen soon. They were just to meant to be together. But they were friends and that was something both of them appreciated. Rachel because she neede to spend time with someone after Brooke had started dating Lucas. Mouth because he didn't want to see Peyton with another man.

So the day went through.and it was starting to get dark. Evryone had already prepared their luggage to take off the next morning.

Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Haley were having dinner at their house. Because Karen was in the hospital taking care of keith, they had their house all for their own.

"So, you are all having fun?" Nathan asked.

"Yes we are" Haley answered back. As she did, she kissed him and smiled at him.

"Ok!, that was discusting, you know Haley, i don't want to see my brother kissing anyone it's just, it's just not meant to happen, at least not in front of me" Lucas said, closing his eyes at the scene.

"Oh! You are jealous that he gets a kiss and you don't!" Brooke said. She found it funny. But she knew Lucas wanted a kiss too so she kissed him just as Haley had done with Nathan.

"That is much better" he said, and gave Brooke a kiss back.

Peyton and Jale were having dinner too in his house. They were eating a pizza that he had ordered.

"So, are you going to tell me when are you going to learn how to cook?"

"Well, Peyton, i'm sorry, but i'm not learning" he said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because i like pizza, besides, i know you are a better cook than i'll ever be"

Peyton knew he was saying the truth so she smiled.

Once they had finished they sat on the sofe next to the television and started watching a horror movie. But they were of course not paying much attention to it, as they started to kiss passionately.

Rachel and Mouth had gone to see a movie in the cinema. They had had to much popcorn so they weren't hungry. They decided not to eat any more. But what they did was open their hearts and tell each other about what they felt.

"Look Mouth youa re an incredible guy, really, but i just want us to be friends"

"Well, that's great then, cause you know, i love Peyton"

"Wow, that is big. Have you told her?"

"No, but i think she knows. It's way to obvious!"

"I see, well, don't worry, you'll have your chance"

At the Scott's manor, They had already finished dinner and Nathan surprised Haley by carrying her upstairs to his room with her in his arms. Lucas and Brooke were left alone downstairs. Lucas kissed her but she didn't want the kiss.

"I know what you are trying to do Lucas"

"And?"

"I've told you, we have to take it slowly"

"Well, i want you, you want me, so what is the problem?"

Brooke knew she couldn't refuse so she kissed him back. She then smiled and added a comment "you should be more like your brother, i mean more romantic"

Upstairs, Nathan opened the door while carrying Haley and when they entered Haley saw a room filled in with flowers and candles. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. He was so cute. He had prepared all of that for her and she loved it. She loved what he had done, and she loved him. She knew what was about to happen, they were about to ahve sex for the forst time, and she loved the idea, it was just great!


	13. What a mistake can do: Part I

Thank you for those three reviews. They meant a lot. Please continue reviewing.

* * *

Ok, so this chapter along with the next one will certainly stir thing up a little bit. Some of you might not like it, but remember that everything happens for a reason, so please don't go mad. What you can do, is add a comment! Now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel Gatina arrived to Tree Hill two years ago. She was a beautiful girl, with red hair. But when she arrived to the town, things weren't as great as she had expected. Evryone ignored her, no one wanted to be friends with her. She was lonely and sad. This was until Brooke Davis a popular girl, introduced herself to the new girl. Brooke became since best friends with Rachel. But their relation had tough times. The best example was the day Brooke's parents left the town. Brooke would have gone with them if not for Rachel who told Brooke to say with her. It was that moment when they became room mates. So Rachel continued having no friends except for Brooke. But during the past weeks a whole new world appeared and many more friends were made. She wanted to know all better, she didn't want them to be starngers so she asked them to do a trip to New York. Evryone agreed and Rachel had to deal with the organization of the trip.

"Ok evryone, hear me carefully cause i'm only going to say it once. We are separating into partners already chosen by me, and each will have their room" ahe said. She inmediately saw the look on everyones faces and decide to add something else "but don't worry because there are two single beds in each room".

Everyone looked relieved at the comment. Rachel decided to continue exposing her plan, "ok, lets see, Nathan and Brooke, Lucas and Peyton, Haley and Mouth and finally Jake and i"

Evryone agreed on their partners and went to their respective rooms to umpach their suitcases. The plan as explained by Rcahel was simple,they would have the morning free to enjoy it with their partners, and they would reunite all to have lunch. The afternoon would be free again, and once more, they would all have dinner together. During the night, they would once more have couple activities of free choice.

Once they had all umpacked their things they went to have lunch to a french restaurant, as the morning activities were cancelled due to them getting late to the hotel. Evryone ate really good and there were no problems at all except for Brooke who thought the toilets were dirty. So it was time for the afternoon activities.

Rachel and Jake went shopping. Jake really didn't want to go, but Rachel accused him of not wanting to get to know her better so he accepted. As for Rachel she thought shopping was a good way of getting to know people, so she was happy. Jake wasn't as happy as Rachel thought he would be, he seemed happy because he was doing as if he was. He of course had to carry all the bags full of things Rachel had bought.

Haley and Mouth decided to spend their afternoon on a museum. Haley loved art but kept it as a secret. She thought if some knew about her likes on art her popularity would disappeared. She begged Mouth not to say a word about it, to which Mouth found it rally interesting. How could a popular girl such as Haley love art? Mouth did love art, in a great way. He was even an expert on the topic. According to Haley he could work on it , but he still thought that being a sports announcer was better.

Peyton and Lucas had been bored for the first hour. They were friends, best friends and they were so used to each other that they didn't know what to do to amuse their selves. It was then when Peyton suggested the brilliant idea of going to walk to central park. So there they were. They walked and talked about their lives with Brooke and Jake. They sat down on a bench and started feeding the ducks of the pond throwing them some bread.

Nathan and Brooke decided that fun was important to get to know each other, sothey went to the hotel's pool. Brooke saw it as a way to see if Nathan had such a nice body as Lucas had. Nathan saw it as a way to joke with Brooke.

"Oh, there is no way i'm getting in there. It looks so cold!"

"Come on Brooke, it isn't cold, come inside, with me" Nathan answered.

Brooke didn't want to get inside the pool, but was she going to refuse to swim with Nathan who was pretty hot? "No, no way, i'm not gatting inside that pool"

"Ok, whatever you say" Nathan said as he walked out of the pool.

He grabbed Brooke and threw her inside the water. The only thing he could hear during that time was Brooke shout "Nathan! I'm going to kill you!"

So the afternoon went pretty fast. They had dinner in the hotel and played billiards. It was time for them to continue knowing each other. But they were all raelly tired so they agreed to each watch a movie in their rooms.

Haley and Mouth had ahd a great time in the museum. She was starting to now him better. It wasn't as if she had no idea about him at all, but she did now knew him much more. Mouth and her talked about his feelings for Peyton. Haley felt sorry for him and told him to be patient because love will find him one day.

Rachel had had a great day. Jake didn't. He was really tired and Rachel just kept telling him to play cards. He refused four times before he accepted. She was a nice girl, but she could become tirying. Besides the bags he had carried were really heavy, maybe laying with her was the only way to make her shut up and make har sleep. That was what he wanted, to be able to rest.

Lucas and Peyton did have a great time in th park. They had talked about what they expected of their ralationships. And after some time now, they felt as a best friends once more. It was akward how they could not have talked about this stuff for so long. Peyton thought he was cute, at least the way he talked about Brooke, and she promised Lucas that she would do whatever she could to be friends with that girl. If Lucas loved her, so would she. It was the least she could do for him.

Brooke sat on her bed and Nathan sat next to her. She showed him some bottles of alcohol he had found in the mini-bar. "Nathan, i didn't know you liked to drink"

"There is always a first time for everything" they both smiled. Nathan poured some drink inside Brooke's glass. The same he did with his. And they started to drink.

"Well, good night Mouth", Haley said as she turned off the lights. He was obviously asleep so there was no answer.

"So did you jave fun tonight?" Rachel asked. As she got no response she turned round "Jake?" no answer. She looked closer and saw he was sleeping. "Oh, poor thing, he must be tired, well, good night"

Peyton and Lucas had ended talking about Lucas' first time. Peyton found it interesting but Lucas didn't like those types of conversations. They were uncomfortable. Peyton still wanted to hear about it so he explained it to her. She was starting to feel jealous. It was then when she kissed him.

Natahn and Brooke were by now really drunk. "You know yesterday was the first time i had sex?"

"Really? And how as it"

"Bah, great i suppose" he leaned towards Brooke and gave her a kiss.

Next morning Jake and Rachel went down to have breakfeast. Mouth decide to go and ask Peyton a think about sports anouncing. Haley wanted to check up on Nathan.

Mouth went to Lucas' and Peyton's room and opened the dorr. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Ups, i'm sorry, i should have knocked before entering" he closed the door and his face showed disbelieve.

Haley opened the door of the room where Nathan and Brooke were, here face said it all when she entered. This couldn't be happening. "Oh my god!" She ran out of the room.


	14. What a mistake can do: Part II

Thanks for those three reviews. I'd like to add some things. PSwayer i'm really glad your interest went up. It really means a lot for me, because it makes me think i'm doing a good job, so thank you for saying it, it meant a lot. BrucasForeva, you won't really get to know if those couples have slept together or not yet. But this chapter will certainly give you some clues, or they might be misleading! Who knows. But don't worry, because you'll know soon about it.

* * *

Here is the newest chapter which continues from were we left it on the previous one. Lots of thing will happen so read to see. I would also like to say that this will be the last chapter i'll publish until next year, because i'm going to Berlin to spend the holidays. This means i've left some mini cliffhangers, but don't worry, they aren't too big. So remember to review, so i can see if you liked it or not. Now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Karen Scott was a kind person. She loved those wholoved her back. She was known in Tree Hill for owning the best cafe in town: Karen's cafe. But she was know too for her broken heart. That was long time ago, but it still was remembered by everyone. Karen was mother of Lucas and Nathan Scott. Actuallt she was the birth mother of Lucas and adoptive mother of Nathan who shared the same father as Lucas did. But this didn't matter. She had loved both of them the same amount. She lived for her boys. They meant evrything to her. But her love was also for a special person, Keith Scott. Now, he was in the hospital in a coma, she sat all the day next to him. They had benn like taht almost for a week. She consumed by the sadness didn't sleep and didn't eat. She needed him. It was part of her life and without him everything was different.

"Karen?" she heard as a hand squeezed hers.

Karen turned around from the book she was reading and saw a miracle, Keith. He was awake again. She couldn't believe it. "Keith! You are ok!"

That day had just began. In New York a group of friends was stayind in a hotel. Some of them had gone down to take breakfeast while others were still in bed, sleeping. Others decided to check on those who they loved.

Mouth went to Lucas' and Peyton's room and opened the door. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Ups, i'm sorry, i should have knocked before entering" he closed the door and his face showed disbelieve.

Haley opened the door of the room where Nathan and Brooke were, here face said it all when she entered. This couldn't be happening. "Oh my god!" She ran out of the room.

Downstairs they met, Jake and Rachel saw panic in their faces, Haley and Mouth had gone down running, scared by something they had seen. Inmediately after four more people rushed towards them.

"Haley, let me xplain, it wasn't what it looked like!" Nathan tried to justified hs self.

"No of course it didn't! You were sleeping in the same bed Brooke was" she said. She slapped him hard in the face. Brooke looking at all this felt guilty. Lucas who had rushed in just as fast as Brooke had, was confused. But a look of worry could be seen in his face.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked Brooke.

"Oh, no way Lucas" Mouth interrupted "don't you dare blame her for something you've done too. You were sleeping with Peyton, i saw you!" Evryone went silent. They couldn't handle iit anymore. Tears fell down in Brooke's face, she ran away, Lucas followed her. Peyton was left there, Jake starring at her. She was embarrased.

"Why are you doing this Mouth?" she asked confused.

"Because i love you Peyton and you seem too occupied with Lucas and Jake to see it" he answered back.

"You what?" Jake said by surprise. "Wow, this is too much, you slept with Lucas? And you love my girlfriend? Or at least what was my girlfriend?"

His words were painful. Tears appeared on Peyton's eyes. Jake couldn't hold it anymore and his anger made him throw a glass to a wall. He went away. Meanwhile Brooke had shut a door in front of Lucas' face. Haley had already gone to her room. Ther, standing still, Peyton Mouth and Nathan. He had screwed things. She had done the same. Mouth felt terrible and Rachel sitting in a chair couldn't believe a word. She was to blame, it was her idea coming to New York, it was her idea exchanging partners.

At the hospital the doctors had done some tests to Keith to see of he was fine. Evrything was ok. Karen felt happy, her love was back. Keith smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Keith"

"Why are you sorry?"

"If i hadn't told Whitey i was pregnant he would have never kicked out Dan and Whitey wouldn't be in prison accused of something he didn't do. That would have meant you would have never gone into that house and this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault. I nade a mistake, and i'm sorry Keith"

"Don't worry" he said as he realised something. "When i was rescued i was holding some papers in my left hand, were are they?"

Keith explained Karen what to do. She did what was told to. She went to the police got the papers back and went to prison were Whitey was left free. There were no charges left for him. He was free. The first thing he did was hug Karen and go to see how Keith was feeling in the hospital. Evrything had worked out, but not the way he had planned to.

The journey back home from New York was hard. Eight people who hated each other in two cars. There was no one talking inside them. Evryone was silent. There was nothing to tell each other. Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and rachel were in the first car. Brooke and Nathan didn' dare to talk. Peyton said two or three things to rachel who was driving. Inside the second car four more friends, or at least they were, Lucas, Jake, Haley and Mouth. It was Jake who was driving. He blamed Lucas about everything. In this car there was no talking at all. Jake drove as fast as he could, that way they would arrive pretty fast and the akwardness would disappear.

They finally reached Tree Hill, they knew when they saw the big poster which said "WELCOME TO TREE HILL". Everyone left and went to their houses. Mouth went to his house, alone. Peyton and jake went to their respective houses together but didn't dare to say a word. Peyton tried to, but Jake was too mad to give her an answer which by the way she didn't deserve. Rachel went home with Brooke but didn't want to say anything to her just in case. Once they got home Brooke locked herself in her room, she sat on the floor and started to cry. Haley was devastated, she couldn't believe she had been betrayed by the boy he loved the most. This certainly was going to change things, nothing could be the same after this. She arrived home and found it empty there was no one inside. Sadness inveded her heart. Lucas and Nathan didn't talk either. For their surprise when the got home, Karen, Keith and Whitey were all there. Unbelievable.

They had gone for a weekend and everything they doubted about had com to an end. Whitey was out of jail, and their dad, Keith wasn't in a coma anymore, he was even out of the hospital. But their faces didn't show the hapiness they should have showned. Their feelings were mixed. They felt happy because their family was ok again, but they felt angry because their love lives had disappeared in a matter of 1 night.

At Haley's house she was still upset. Who could he do that to her. Now everyone ine school would know about it and everyone would talk about her. It was then when she remembered what Karen had told her and Brooke at the hospital_. "I don't mind you dating Nathan and Lucas but i would like to ask you a favour, please, don't break their hearts as Dan did to me"._ What if actually it had been Nathan the one to break her heart, could she posibly forgive him? She had to try at least. She decided to go to his house and talk things over.

"Lucas, may i talk with you" Nathan said entering his room.

"No you can't"

"Well i can, the thing is you just don't want me to talk with you"

"That might be your answer then. Besides if i were you, i would disappear from my room right now, because i'm about to kick your ass"

"Really?" Nathan said. He obviously didn't feel intimidated by Lucas.

It was the were they heard the door bell ring. Nathan didn't feel like to have a fight, so he went to answer the door. He opened the door and found Haley outside. He didn't know what to say, and just one word came out of his mouth, "Haley!"

Brooke heard a knock on the front door of the house, she went to open it and answer, there she found Peyton looking at the floor. By her eyes, she had been crying just as Brooke had done. She spoke, "Brooke, i need to tell you something"


	15. What regret is and how it affects us

Happy new year to everyone!!! It feels so good to update once again! Well, the thing is i didn't get many reviews last chapter, only the one from BrucasForeva (who by the way i thank). I hope it is due to the christmas holidays and not that you don't like the story. I hope you do like it, so please review this time or i'll get sad thinking you don't like it anymore.

* * *

So here is my newest update to date. I hope you've had a great christmas. In this episode, we get to see what happens next and we are left with some little cliffhangers, which will be resolved soon. So i hope you like it and that you are able to comment about it. Now, Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was named the new student president replacing Brooke Davis. And now it became true. That simple. She was surronded by those who she loved most. Jake her neighbour, was a cute boy her same age who loved her. She loved him too but their ralation had just started and things couldn't be worse. She had been with Lucas and he had discovered about it. Lucas Scott was her best friend. She loved him as a friend but not more than that. Now she had screwed things. She didn't know why it happened, but she wanted to forget about it. Now evrything she knew would change. And Lucas had a girlfriend, Brooke Davis. She wanted to be friends with her but after what she did with Lucas, would Brooke want to?

She had screwed thing up, now, Jake, Lucas and Brooke appeared out of sight. He loved Jake but he wouldn't forgive her. She wanted Lucas to be her friend, but he wouldn't forgive her. She wanted to know Brooke but she wouldn't forgive her. She had to do something, so wothout thinking she knocked on the front door of Brooke's house. She answered the door.

"Brooke, i need to tell you something"

"Peyton?" she said without believing she was there. "Come in and tell me whatever you want to tell me"

"I want to say i'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For what happened with Lucas"

"I made a mistake too, there is nothing you have to apologize for"

"Brooke, i kissed him, and we made out. I know i shouldn't have but it happened, i don't know why but it did"

"Peyton, calm down. I made out with Nathan too. I was drunk, so was he, but the thing is that it happened, so don't worry ok?"

"Brooke, i messed things, and i want you to know it, i'm going to do everything i can so you and Lucas can be back together"

"Lucas, may i talk with you" Nathan said entering his room.

"No you can't"

"Well i can, the thing is you just don't want me to talk with you"

"That might be your answer then. Besides if i were you, i would disappear from my room right now, because i'm about to kick your ass"

"Really?" Nathan said. He obviously didn't feel intimidated by Lucas.

It was then when they heard the door bell ring. Nathan didn't feel like to have a fight, so he went to answer the door. He opened the door and found Haley outside. He didn't know what to say, and just one word came out of his mouth, "Haley!"

She looked exhausted, she had obviously cried a lot. Her eyes were red. "Nathan, we need to talk"

Rachel hadn't been able to sleep since the trip to New York. Guilt was everything she could feel. If she hadn't planned the trip nothing would have happened. The thing is that if she hadn't planned it they would all be miserable because of Keith's accident. So one way or another it was her fault, and she thought she had to pay for it. Not only Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton had screwed things up, but Haley, Jake and Mouth were hurt. And all because of her idea. She cared about them all and because of her nothing would be the same anymore. She just had got up from bed and heard some voices downstairs. Clearly Brooke was talking with someone. Now, that she was alone, it was time to do what she thought was the best to stop messing with the lives of those who inhabited Tree Hill. She opened the wardrobe, and there it was, her suit case. It was time to gat it out of there and give it some use again.

Brooke couldn't manage to understand why Payton wanted to help her. She hated her, they had hated each other forever but if she was going to help, then she was welcomed to do it.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because Lucas is my best friend and i know he was happy with you. Besides, i'd like to be your friend too"

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard. Peyton Sawyer wanted to be her friend? That was probably because she was now the student body president and so she had managed to get what she wanted to. But whether this was true or not, she didn't care. Peyton's words had made her happy, really happy. Sh just did what came to her head, hug Peyton, who by the way hugged her back. To smiles appeared on the girls.

"You really want to talk with me?" Nathan asked Haley who was still outside the front door. Haley noded. "Come in then."

"Look Nathan, i don't know why you slept with Brooke, but you have to know that i still love you and that i'm willing to forgive you"

"Haley, listen to me ok? I have never slept with Brooke and i won't" he said looking directly at her eyes. Her eyes were already filled in tears. "We just made out, and you saw us on the same bed because we had fallen asleep. That's all"

"Really?" she asked. It was all starting to feel much better.

"Yes, i love you and i'll always do. The first time i slept with someone it was with you and that is a shame because i would have liked it for you to be the same"

"Nathan, when we did it, it was my first time too" Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know i lied to you and told you i wasn't a virgin, but i was"

That was just too much he couldn't hear anymore of it. "So you lied to me? I at least have told you the truth but you didn't and you made me feel scared because i was afraid of loosing you if i wasn't good enough" he was by now starting to raise his voice. "You made me feel like shit! Haley how could you lie about such a thing? You knew it was big stuff for me and you lied knowing about it! Get out!"

"But Nathan-" she tried to reply.

"No Haley! I want you to leave now!" he shouted pointing at the door. Haley understood she had screwed up, she took off.

Karen, Keith and Whitey had spent the day on the cafe she owned. Discussing about what to do. Whitey's first decision was to continue coaching the Tree Hill Ravens. They had lost two games, but they could still win the state championship. The three of them decided that Dan had to pay for what he had done to both of them. He had to be sorry for what he did and there was one way to make him feel like that. The only way was by hurting him too. They agreed on a plan to hurt him.

Nathan had never been as mad as he was right now. Haley had lied to him. How could she? And now Lucas was probably mad at him too. Well, he didn't acre he had mede out with Peyton too so it was really both their fault. He got upstairs and approached his room which was opposite Lucas'. When he entered he saw his desk all messed up. Clearly Lucas had done it while he was downstairs. He turned around and opened Lucas' room door. Lucas looked up with a grin on his face. Nathan wanted to kill him right there but he decided to do something worse. So he spoke and told Lucas something he probably didn't want to hear, something he knew would hurt him a lot. "You know Lucas, i was going to be nice with you but i see you are not a good brother anymore so i'll tell you a secret. I've got a plan to make you suffer. You know what your dream is right? Wanting to get a basketball scholarship? You know what i mean don't you? Well, as you are no longer on the team, i guess i'll get it and not you, which means i'll go to Duke and you won't."

Nathan turned around and exited the room. Lucas was left there. Nathan wasn't joking. He had worked hard all his life for that scolarship and now he wouldn't manage to get it, Nathan would.

Once Brooke got to her room she saw Rachel crying sitting on her bed. She looked next to her and saw her suitcase. Rachel was going to leave Tree Hill. Brooke couldn't say a word, but Rachel did. "I'm leaving Brooke, that way i won't hurt any of you anymore, but don't be sad, cause i might just aswell come back some day".

Brooke stunned was left alone in the room. Rachel had grabbed her stuff and had left the house and probably the town, she was lonely now. Her life was a mess, no boyfriend and no best friend.


	16. What was left to do

So here you have the new update to the story which actually occurs one week after. So read it and tell me about it, what you thought and if you are liking it or not. Review so i now. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas Scott had had everything he wanted in his life. Everything. The love his parents gave him was more than enough, but during the last year he had learned to enjoy his life in a whole new level. His brother Nathan had always supported him and his girl friend was more than he could have ever imagined. She was sweet (not at first though) and intelligent. So his life was really good. But the last couple of weeks had been too bad. His father was nearly murdered by his real father, he had been kicked out of basketball, he hated his brother who had slept (or at least that's what he thought) with his girlfriend. Evrything he had once loved had disappeared in just a few days. He couldn't take it in any more. It was just too much. And now, his brother was determined to make his dreams disappear. It wasn't fair. He was the one who cheated not him. She was the one who betrayed their relation not him. Of course it was true that he had kissed Peyton that night, but that wasn't so big. Not for him. They were friends and friends can slip and commit errors. Brooke and Nathan? No! They were not friends.

One week had passed since Rachel Gatina had left Tree Hill and the life of the teens wasn't looking any better. Brooke had been lonely and sad since she went and alone she could afford to rent the house were she was living. Fortunately Peyton sawyer was there for her rescue. She invited Brooke to stay at her house. Brooke didn't want at first as she wasn't so close to Peyton to agree on such a thing, but had to say yes after seeing there was no other solution to her problems.

Meanwhile the Ravens had won two games without the help of Lucas and with Nathan as the best player on the team. Whitey had finally returned to work and was recovering slowly of all the stress he had. Lucas suffered seeing his brother get all the credit. So did Haley.

But Haley was more concerned for her relation with Nathan. She loved him so much, she was feeling too much pain. She needed him back. She couldn't live without him as they had been friends since little. But that wasn't it. She lied to him and it was her fault. She had tried to admit it to Nathan but he wouldn't listen to her. As he saw it she would just say another lie. She missed him. At least she wanted to be friends with him again, but it didn't seem possible right now.

Jake wasn't suffering as much as Haley was. He had talked to Peyton about what had happened and understood that he loved her as much as she loved him. That was a lot. Things had started to go ok once more between them. Of course, he was frightened knowing that Lucas could take her away from him one day. But he didn't care about Lucas, for now he had toadmit that it was starting to get all a lot better. There was just one problem, Brooke. She was now living with Peyton so she was kind of in the way of their relation.

Mouth , was lonely. He was probably the most lonely person in Tree Hill right now. He wouldn't talk to Lucas, nor with Peyton. And Rachel was gone, so there wasn't many people to talk to.

That morning Peyton and Brooke arrived at school. Peyton met with Jake leaving Brooke alone. It was in that exact moment when he touched her the arm. She turned around and saw his face. "Do you want something?"

Dan Scott was there in front of Brooke. "I want to talk with you" he replied. Dan had to go once a month to the school to talk with the dean. It was that day when he discovered that his promising basketball player Lucas had been kicked out of the team because of being with Brooke Davis. So he decided to talk with her.

"I see. Well, what do you want Mr. Mayor?"

"What do you think you are doing screwing the life of my son?" he said raising his voice.

Brooke wasn't surprised by his manners so she decided to comfront him. "Which one?"

"Look, i'm not in the mood for your jokes young lady, so just stop destroying the life of Lucas"

"May i ask why do you care so much?"

"Cause i'm his father"

"Well as far as i see it, yes you are, but just because of yout thingy, you know what i mean" she laughed and continued. "Cause may i ask you a question? Lets see, who was there all his life for him? Wait! I know the answer! It wasn't you, it was Keith! Nather question, who does he love as his father? Wait! I know the answer too! It's not you again! It's Keith! Ain't i smart?" Once she had finished, she closed her locker and walked away leaving Dan alone thinking about what she had just said.

That girl was right. He didn't know his sons, he had to know them, to become his true father. And as he saw it it could be even beneficial. That meant that he would gain custody of both Lucas and Nathan and make them live with him, after all he was his real father. That way he would also be able to screw once more with Karen's and Keith's lives, something he loved to do, since all his life had been destruyed by those two and Whitey long time ago. So it was time once more for revenge, he would hurt them so bad as they had done years ago.

"Nathan, may i talk with you for a second?"

"What so you want now, Haley?"

"I want to talk with you, i need to talk to you"

"No Haley! I can't, i can't let you keep lying to me"

"Ok, just listen to me, if after you don't want to answer, it will be fine, but please listen first" Haley said. Nathan noded in agreement. "Ok, look Nathan, i now i lied about my virginity, and i now you were insecure right at the moment, so i'm sorry, but you have to know that i' forgive you for cheating with Brooke, and yuo know why? Because i love you and i want to be with you. I need you and if you don't love me anymore, then you also lied to me because love can't disappear in a matter of a few days. So if you really loved me, you should forgive me too."

Nathan looked as serious as ever. He hadn't expected this speech. But he wa smad at her. She had hurt him badly and he couldn't forgive her, not right away. So he left her over there without saying a single word.

Haley was devastated. She had opened her heart to the guy she loved. Something she had never than before, and he refused to give her an answer. Clearly love sucked.

Lucas had been all day really serious at school and now he was at last at home. He entered and his mother gave him a kiss. She told him he had a visitor who was in his bedroom, so he went up to find who the misterious visitor was. He opened the door of his room and saw one of the people he wanted to see less off. Brooke was sitting in his bed. She looked at him in the eyes and they felt it. They still wanted to be with each other. "I'm sorry" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry too" he replied. At this comment Brooke smiled with her lovely smile. Lucas sat next to her and they hugged.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

Meanwhile downstairs Karen was cooking and preparing a cake, when the door bell rang. She went to answer it and was stunned by who was standing on the other side. Dan. "You can't be here Dan" she muttered angrily.

He was once more followed with two policemen. He handed Karen a paper. The look on her face told him she didn't know what all this was about so he decided to talk. "It's a court sentence, were it says Lucas and Nathan are my sons too, so i get their custody. Their coming to live with daddy". Once he finished speaking he smiled and walked into the house with both policemen following him. Karen didn't know what to do. She was frozen. A small tear fell from her eye all the way down her cheak.


	17. What a friend does for you

Here is the new chapter of the story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but i had lots of exams so i couldn't, but i hope the wait has been worth. I hope you like this chapter. Read, and Enjoy!

* * *

Haley James was a smart girl. Smart like no other. Plus she was head of the cheer leader squad. And it was great. During the last months her life had actaully changed a bit. First of all she had fallen in love with his best friend, Nathan. After that they had broken up due to a bunch of lies. It had been her fault. But no matter what they loved each other so after being separated for a while they were now back together. And it was amazing. The way Nathan kissed her was great. He was indeed a really good kisser. So they were now together. But her life had also changed because of this other girl who was dating Lucas, her name was Brooke. They had never been friends, but destiny made them stuck together in the cheerleading squad and they had started to become friends just for that frindship to end the same day Brooke had kissed Nathan in a htel room. So yes her life had actually gone through much during the last days, weeks and months.

It had been one week since Dan Scott had entered in Karen's house with a court order to take his sons to live with him. He knew they didn't want to but it was his own way of showing how much he loved them. Playing with their lives was just another fun game for him, so was messing up with Keith and Karen. Dan had taken Lucas and Nathan to their new house and did something quite unexpected. He made them share the same room. Of course that wasn't really welcomed by any of the kids specially knowing there were plenty empty rooms in that house. But Dan thought it was a way of bonding.

Of course Dan didn't know that Lucas and Nathan looked as great brothers but weren't really so. Nathan was now the star player on the Ravens and Lucas had just to sit in the crowd watching how his life had been destroyes because of an affair on a bathroom. He had actaully liked it, yes he had, but the punishment given was too much. So Nathan and Lucas hated each other and that was knowned by both of them. What's more is that in case they needed the room to be with their respective girlfriends it would be harder because of the fact that Brooke and Haley now hated each other too. So this thing about sharing a room was going to be something after all interesting.

Peyton and Brooke had become good friends by now. Brooke kept missing Rachel but she stayed in touck by email or letters. Peyton knew how Brooke was feeling, or at least she tried to understand it in order to offer her support.

At the same time Brooke was there to help Peyton to recover from Jake not wanting to with her any more. Jake continued to be angry because of what had happened betwwen Peyton and Lucas and Brooke wa sthe only person determined to help her as she had helped her getting Lucas back. So it was Brooke's turn. She would help Peyton gain Jake's heart.

Brooke had agreed to meet jake at school that same morning. When she arrived with Peyton, Jake was sitting on a bench. Before walking to him Brooke had told Peyton to meet her in the girls bathrooms. Peyton didn't want to but Brooke looked at her with sad eyes so she agreed. Once Peyton had gone Brooke started to walk towards the bench were Jake was sitting. He looked annoyed.

"If this is some kind of trick to make me forgive Peyton, it's not going to work" he said once Brooke was standing in front of him.

"Oh! I see you don't know me Jake. Lets see, i'm not here to talk about Peyton but to talk about me, you see, i've got this huge problem and Peyton told me you usually give good advice so i figured out you might be willing to help me" she said with a big smile on her face.

Jake didn't really know what to answer. Seeing this Brooke plead a little bit until he agreed to do so. "Ok, i'll help you, so tell me what the problem is"

"I'm sorry Jake but this isn't the best place to talk about it. You know it's kind of personal. Mmmm. Lets see. I know! Follow me!" Brooke grabbed Jakes hand and started heading towards the girls bathrooms. Before entering Jake stopped her.

"I'm not going inside the girls' bathrooms"

"Come on Jake, please, it's an emergency. Besides noone is in here". Once she had said this she pushed Jakes inside the bathroom and closed the door from the outside. She got a key out from her pocket and closed it.

Inside you could here Jake shout "Brooke, this isn't funny, open the door"

After shouting for about ten minutes and pounding the door, he stopped. He turned around and saw a bond girl sitting on the floor. He then realised what was happening. It was all a trap to make him talk with Peyton. But Peyton's face said that she had no clue what so ever that this was going to happen.

Haley was anxious for same revenge regarding Brooke. According to her all her problems had been caused by her, and even though they were all solved by now, she still felt the urge to do something to Brooke. The only way to piss iff Brooke was to mess up with her friends, and since Rachel had left Tree Hill, Peyton was the only real friend Brooke had left. So the big question was how to mess up with Peyton. And voila! There it was, the answers to her problems was just walking in front of her. She reached out her hand and started to talk "Hey Mouth"

Mouth turned around to see Haley "Hey!"

"So how is it between you and Peyton?" she asked.

Mouth didn't expect this question coming from Haley but he was going to answer any way "well, as always, ok"

"Look Mouth, you shoul tell Peyton how you feel about her, you have to open your heart cause she migt surprise you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Absolutely. By the way, if you decide to tell her how you feel, don't forget to kiss her before letting her answer you back, cause believe me it actually works." She said convinced that she was doing the right thing. "Remember that she and Jake are broken, and she needs someone to be with"

Being said, Haley ran away to meet Nathan with a sweet kiss on the cheak. Mouth was meanwhile left alone there thinking about what Haley had just told him. He smiled and started walking through the corridor. He passed the girls bathrroms which was still closed.

Brooke arrived with Lucas to the bathroom door.

"I want to show you something" she said showing him the key to the batroom door.

"No way Brooke, we are not doing this again, not now" he said.

Brooke looked at him and smiled "it's not that, you'll see".

So Brooke unlocks the door and opens it. They both enter the bathroom to find Jake and Peyton kissing. Brooke smiles and looks at Lucas who clearly has no idea about what's going on. Jake and Peyton stop kissing, share a smile and stand up. On their way out, Peyton tells Brooke something in the ear. "Thank you"

* * *

I hope you liked it. I have to say that this chapter was changed in the last moment to be able to add some more drama to the next chapter. And believe me it will be really dramatic. So here is a spoiler for the next chapter: Someone will die.

I can assure you, that you won't believe who it is and it will add lots of drama. Ok so please review so i know what you thought about this chapter and you can also give your opinion on who you think will die in the next chapter. Review!


	18. What causes a death

Peyton Sawyer had never had an easy life. Her life hadn't been hard either. But what had really marked Peyton during all her life was the fact that she was normally alone. His father was missing quite a lot and her mother had died when she was too little to remember anything about her death. But as her father used to tell her, her mother had not suffered. It was quite depressing being Peyton Sawyer. Not only she had been alone because she had no parents living with her, but because her love life wasn't really rich. Peyton had found in her neighbour, Jake, the perfect friend she could have ever found. All this with only 14 years. But one day Jake decided to leave town and Peyton was once more alone. Jake had gone, but in the way he had left another friend behind, Lucas. So the advantage of Jake living his life behind was that Peyton and Lucas started dating just as friends until the became best friends. It had been with him that she had learnt how to make friends. Now, Peyton's life had changed a lot. It wasn't even remotly close to what she remembered. After a few years, Jake had come back and they were together for better or worse. Lucas was still that guy who would always help her, he was afterall his best friend. And this year had been an actual chaos when it reffers to friendships. Thanks to Lucas she had met this amazing girl, Brooke. How awsome she was! She was clever and gorgeous. And they had become quite close, specially after Peyton told her to live with her. Yes, Peyton's life had changed a lot during the last years, but she didn't know it was only the beggining of many changes, some of which could actually turn her life around, and she didn't know that today was the day, the day when her life was about to change completely.

It was a bright and sunny day, as always in Tree Hill. The corridors were empty. Everyone was in class. When the bell rang people started to exit their classes. The day had finished, at least school had. From the English class, Lucas and Brooke exited, holding hands, happy to be together.

"Hey Luke, what do you want to do tonight?" Brooke asked with a naughty smile.

"Well, pretty girl, it all depends on whether the Ravens win or lose. If they win, i'll be mad, if the lose, i'll be happy!"

"But, aren't you supposed to be a Raven?"

"Well, if i remember correctly i got kicked out, so if the Ravens win, Nathan wins, and i don't want that"

Behind Lucas and Brooke, Jake shared a soft kiss with Peyton. Jake left Peyton to go into practice, so Peyton went right after Mouth who was looking inside his locker. In his hand there was an envolope with a name written on it, but couldn't get to see who it was.

"Hey you!" she said.

Rapidly enough for Peyton not to see the envolope, Mouth hid it. "Oh, hey Peyton"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, nothing!" she said a little bit disappointed. "Never mind. By the way, we have to go and select some music for the game"

"Yeah sure, should we go then?"

Peyton nodded and left with Mouth holding him by his arm, just to see a smile on his face.

After the practice, the members of the team were allowed to go home to rest a bit before the game. The practice had been exhausting so when Nathan arrived home, it felt great. But of course happiness didn't take much to disappear as Lucas was inside their room with some luod music on.

"Would you turn that down?" Nathan asked.

"There is no way i'm doing that. I got home first, i do what i want. That simple"

Nathan was too tired to fight so he decided to get a shower.

Meanwhile Karen and Keith were still sad about their sons having to move away due to evil Dan. But one thing was that they didn't get to see them living in the same house as they did, and another quite different was not going to see their sons play ball. Well, actually go and see Nathan as Lucas could not play. So they got into their car and drove off to see the game.

Peyton and Mouth were happy with the music they had selected to play before and after the game. They had chosen a Snow Patrol album. Peyton loved it, Mouth didn't as much as she did, but he tried to act as if he was Snow Patrol's number one fan. In the way out of a coffee shop where they had talked about their stuff, Mouth remembred what Haley had told him about trying to tell Peyton how he felt about her.

"Peyton, may i ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure! Spill!"

"How is your love life?"

Peyton's face changed instantly. "Mouth, that is kind of personal, plus it's pretty rude to ask you know?"

"I'm sorry"

"Well don't worry, we are friends, so i'll tell you. Lets see, i'm with Jake now, so i'm pretty happy" she responded with a smile.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Why are you with him, after everything he has done to hurt you?"

"Mouth, my personal life is mine, and there is no way i'm going to let you interfeer in it" Peyton snaped starting to get angry.

"You know what Peyton? You are just like every other girl, you are a slut!"

That was to much to handle for Peyton, so she just slapped him. "Mouth, leave me alone. You are not even my friend! So just go away"

"So you hate me now?"

"Yes i do, what's more, i wouldn't care if you got hit by a bus!" she said as she turned around and started to walk on the opposite direction.

Mouth turned around too and started to cross the street.

Nathan had taken a wonderful shower and was by now ready to go and play a good game, just to see Dan next to the stairs.

"You better play good, cause you actually sucked today at practice!" he warned Nathan.

"What? Do you spy on me?"

"That's none of your business. I'm warning you Nathan, you better play good if you want to continue hanging out with Haley!"

Nathan couldn't hear more of that nonesense, so he started to go down the stairs just to stop at the middle as Dan called him.

Karen and Keith were inside their car driving fast. As Keith tried to stop the car, the breaks didn't work. It was just in a few seconds when Karen shouted and the car bumped against a building.

Nathan turned around to see what he father wanted and just as he turned, Dan threw a ball at him so he would catch it, but he lost balance and fell down the stairs.

Mouth started to cross the street and just as Peyton turned to see where he was going, Mouth got hit by a bus. "MOUTH!" she shouted.


End file.
